Part Of Me-Gone
by Eglantina Fae
Summary: What happens when Queen Elsa is deprived of her rights to rule Arendelle and of her powers? Will she get what's rightfully her's back? Her kingdom? Her powers? And most importantly her sister Anna? Or will a certain winter spirit decide to butt into her life? Find out... (Modern) (jelsa) Review your thoughts about this story.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:**

What happens when Queen Elsa is deprived of her rights to rule Arendelle and of her powers? Will she get what's rightfully her back? Her kingdom? Her powers? And most importantly her sister Anna? Or will a certain winter spirit butt in? Find out... (Modern)

**PROLOGUE**:

It was a cold crispy night in the kingdom of Arendelle, it was the same routine going on in the castle Guards walking around doing the usual, guarding, maids striding along mostly gossiping about today's doings. Large doors opened to the Queen walking in the Courtroom, head held high, expressionless and quite elegantly. Elsa walked in taking in the scenario of what was going on. _Nothing out of the ordinar__y _ thought Elsa as nodded and gave a small smile to the bowing guards and curtsying maids.

"Your Majesty" called a voice as elsa turned around to inquire who was it a guard came running in panting and huffing in his green soldier costume.

"yes?" asked Elsa.

"pardon me Your Majesty" said the guard while trying to catch his breath "The Council has called for a abrupt meeting with you Your Highness". "Inform them I'll be in a moment".

"of course Your Majesty" he said bowing low as possible and walked out of the room. Sighing Elsa walked to the Council Room where all the meetings are organized.

"Council Men" said Elsa as a greeting and walked. The room was just like the other study rooms, a cream colored painted walls and thick red satin drapery and tapestry of different kingdoms literature.

"Your Majesty-Your Highness" said a chorus of twelve voices

"Majesty we the council always give good advice right?" asked Lord Roderick whose in his early 40s with graying hair and thin mustache.

"yes of course" said Elsa nodding.

"Then what if I tell you that we found a cure!" exclaimed Lord Nicholas whose the youngest of the Council. "what cure? Whose sick?" "you Your Majesty!" came the chorus answer again "I'm sorry I'm confused I'm not sick" said Elsa as calm as possible. _Pull yourself together Elsa _thought Elsa as she felt the temperature drop.

"Oh no Your Majesty your not sick it's .. it's…" dragged another nervously.

_That's odd._

"It's your curse Your Majesty" concluded Lord Lief the oldest of the Council Men. Truth be told Elsa never looked at her powers as a curse she quite enjoyed its presence in her like she's not just a human whose supposed rule a kingdom in technological world but more than just that. A Snow Queen a quite catchy title also because she being the only ice conjuring 'sorceress' as the Duke of Weselton put it (_*cough* *cough* weaseltown *cough*)_ before the Great Thaw happened when she ran out of the ballroom causing a blizzard after her ….

_Stop it Elsa too many painful memories._

_Yeah but that's what happen._

_I…_

While her thought she realized that Lord Lief had said something.

"I'm sorry Lord Lief did you say something" asked The Snow Queen.

"my.. Queen Elsa were you even paying attention to me?" questioned Lief a bit more authoritive than her. Realizing this he cleared his throat and said "Queen Elsa people of Arendelle and other respective kingdoms so we searched the globe and found the one and only sorcerer that exists the great Ozmotis when we asked him for his help he agreed so he's coming over this midnight so we must get ready and prepare for the forthcoming ritual…"

"whoa whoa whoa.." Elsa said lifting her hands in defeat. "who asked you guys to go after a guy named ozzy..? whatever and when did this happen? Who said my powers where a curse? Do you realize what you just?!" Elsa threw in the flowing questions in her mind to the Council like a teenager confronting her parents about inviting over her enemy for dinner.

_Whew! That feels good._

"queen Elsa!..."

"NO let me finish! You can't just go out there do something that's not supposed to be done! And my powers are not a curse! It's a gift! And what you all are supposed to do is cancelled that that sorcerer's plans and meetings and get back to whatever you are supposed to do! Understand?!"asked Elsa huffing and puffing and dry mouthed from all the words outspoken.

"Understood" said the Council a bit a terrified and shivering due to the cold swirling around them.

"Good now gentlemen if you excuse me I believe our conversation is over" said The Snow Queen composing herself and moving out of the room.

It was bedtime for Elsa as she slipped in her king sized bed. All the shouting and ordering had taken a toll on her she was tired and she already had bags under her eyes she yawned under her sheets as she patted her nightgown down, she wore a night blue nightgown with little snowflakes here and there adorning her gown reached down her toes that trips her every time she walks sleepily yawning again she switched the lights off and closed her eyes snuggling into her pillow .

"shh.. you might wake her up" "we have to be careful she's dangerous" "slowly…" the door to the Queen's Chambers creaked opened which made Elsa's eyes snap open "quick grab her before she unleashes something icy" before she could react 2 pairs hands grabbed her and shoved her into a sack. She tried to freeze the fibers' but did not even get cold let alone freeze.

_It's enchanted_ thought Elsa as she tried her best to scream and shout but failed miserably.

"quite you" came a gruff voice which sounded vaguely familiar to her. _Who?_ Well that question will remain unanswered. Before she knew it something hit her hard and it was lights out for her.

**AHHH **screamed Elsa as she felt her being slapped hard against her cheek. Her eyes shot opened and her eyes adjusted to her abuser which shocked her beyond extreme.

_**Lord Nicholas!**_

"YOU!" spat Elsa "or otherwise…."

"otherwise what?!" questioned Nicholas in a dangerous tone leaving Elsa's threat incomplete. With no answer coming from Elsa's mouth he smirked "that's what I thought".

"Good she's awake let's start" came an unknown voice.

_Whose that? Whoever that is he's gonna be a popsicle in a minute. _Elsa tried to wiggle free but failed tried to freeze them but failed.

"That's right they're enchanted your powers won't work on it or in here" said the weirdo in a grey cloak and black gown like robe.

"oh I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Ozmotis" he stretched his arms as if in welcoming 5yr olds while In reality he's just a mean, fatheaded jacka-.

_Mind it._

_Yeah but that's true._

"…..kzrechi montxi tuhme mera aag!" all of a sudden fire burst of not out of nowhere enlightening which like all necromancer movies gave out a devilish aura with bricks encircling the out-of-nowhere fire and white powder drawn into a star with circles at the points.

"…gee tu hub sguhche oon adhikaram enn!" exclaimed the sorcerer. Elsa felt something inside her weaken.

_My powers! Oh no oh no!._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Shouted Elsa.

"STOP! Please" she pleaded but it got worst then she fell flat on the floor face first. She struggled to get up but it got worst.

"lift her up we got business to tend to" 2 pairs of hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up.

"why? Why did you do this?" asked Elsa tears brimming in her eyes threatening to spill down her cheeks any moment.

"oh but Elsa I did tell you didn't I? you didn't listen so didn't your parents look at fate they got. Tragic isn't it? Well I did hope you wouldn't be like your parents. You could've just handed the throne over to Anna, sweet sweet Anna, who doesn't know what she's up against. Just a child. Now with your powers gone you are abled to do nothing now. Now with your powers gone and all that anyway sign this agreement and we'll let you go live out there in the world of adventures and such but if you don't your sister will have to suffer and eventually die with her future husband of course may they get married in the heavens and live happily if you do sign then you may live and so does your sister and don't worry you'll live rich now your signature over here please." Said Lief of-the-council handing over a parchment of paper and a vintage pen.

Elsa took it hesitating for a second "how will I know that you will fulfill your promises?" inquired Elsa .

"oh don't worry I'm not that crooked" lief smiled a devilish smile

"now sign it. Its getting dangerously close to anna's dead" his voice not wavering a bit. Elsa thought of anna her sister and kristoff her fiancée and then thought of anna dying….

Without a moment to spare elsa signed the parchment and handed it over.

Tears streaming down her cheeks she cried.

"well now you leave today this very moment you don't have to pack everthing has been done" said leif.

"you've been planning this all along" discovered elsa.

"Of course dear I have" smirked leif. "Now move!".

Elsa tried get up but fainted instead.

"oh anna…" she blacked out the only thought in her mind being…. Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa POV:**

I groaned opening one eye just a slit I noticed the ceiling, plain baby blue..

Both my eyes shot open. _Where's the snowflake?_

The ceiling is definitely not mine because I remembered carving a snowflake out of ice and making it dangle down just like a chandelier while Anna chose to French rose coloured pancy. Heh typical Anna.

**Anna.**

Memories flooded into my mind.

_***flashback***_

"...take her away soon before anyone notices..."

"What are gonna do with her?" asked a voice dripping with concern.

"Oh don't worry she's gonna be fine, she's just not gonna be in Arendelle or anywhere near Norway" said a voice so grave that can bring fear to anyone.

"So where is she..."

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" snapped 'It'.

"I-I I'm sorry " gulped in Lief in pure terror. He was standing next to a plane with the conscious queen in one of the guard's arms.

"Sir the plane is about to depart" said a guy in his mid-thirties dressed in a white suit with a cap to go with it, who Lief assumed to be the pilot of the airplane.

"Good" said the One dressed in black. "Now it's all up to you now Lief, do as commanded or else... You know what will happen..." as he trailed off Lief remembered his family, his loving wife Sarah, his married daughter Siara whose pregnant with her first child and his son-in-law Mark, small yet a lovable family now in danger threatened by Him.

"Y-Y yes My Lord" stuttered Lief.

He watched as Him dissolved into a cloud of black smoke and vanished leaving Lief in the cold alone..

Cold. Elsa.

Lief turned towards Elsa "I'm sorry Elsa my family's in danger I have no other choice" he whispered more to himself than anyone surrounded.

He walked towards Elsa and said to the guard carrying her, "take her in" the guard nodded his head and headed towards the plane and in.

He turned towards the other guard and said "you know the rest of the instruction I want it to happen accordingly do you understand?".

"Yes my lord".

_***end of flashback**_*

The room I was in was nothing like my room back in my castle. It had a queen sized bed, which had a pure white mattress and two pillows, a pale blue dressing table with makeup arranged on it, and at one corner there was something that elsa had never in her castle before, it looked like a machine with a glass screen-like-thing it had a...a thing next to it, it was oval shaped with a silver lining and and some.. something?

She went closer to the machine and saw that the 'something' was three flat white buttons, next to it was another white flat board with numerous buttons with letters engraved on it._I think i know what this thing Iis._ Thought ELSA.

_It's...It's a comuseter? _.

Elsa frowned unable realise the name of the thing. "Oh Anna if only you were here you would've exploded in curiosity" thought out loud. The thought of anna made Elsa feel guilty, she felt guilty of leaving Anna in charge of the entire kingdom. And at the same time she thought of Lief.

_That traitor._

The very name made Elsa's blood boil in fury. She trusted him. Took advise from him. Now she just hated him a lot. Thinking of all this Elsa realised she was crying, tears pooled around her eyes.

_"Why did you do it?" Elsa asked._

_"Because I love you". Replied Anna. They embraced._

All these memories made Elsa's head ache.

"Ahhh" Elsa screamed gripping her head tightly attempting to stop the pain. It didn't. It just got worse. Elsa turned a 180 to find herself looking at the mirror at her self.

"What am I going to do?" She asked her reflection like its going to reply back.

"There's nothing I can do, now that my powers are gone. I can't go back it will endanger anna."

_It's not like she's miss you._ Said a voice inside her.

_Or gonna notice that your gone. She's queen now and about to get married you'll just ruin everything when you step into her life now that it's perfect._

Despite trying her best to ignore the voice it was kind of right. Not kind of it was totally right what ever she did always made anna worry or feel sad so she came to a decision, she to not do anything and mind her own buisiness. Its for anna's and for her own good.

Elsa wiped the remaing tears streaked on her cheek and decided to get a shower. Usually she'll have maids doing the hairwash and then leaving her alone for her to do the body scrub. Now it's just her luckily she knows how to do both on her own unlike some spoiled princess or queen that people talk about in fairytales and novels. She walked towards the door on her right side and opened it hoping it to be the bathroom and bingo! It was. It was all white and baby pink with a towel shelf containing towel of course. She went in towards the bath tub but and found various kind of faucets than actually one.

_What in the-? _ Thought Elsa as she stared at it in disbelief.

She tried it all and somehow figured it. The twin faucets were actually hot and cold ones. Since she like the cold she turned it on but it was too cold so she turned the hot one on the left turned it on making it Luke warm she left it on as she exited the room and into her bedroom and she remembered noticing a wardrobe before she turned her slightly towards her left and there it was,double doors, lilac in colour and printed on the door were jasmines in blue , she walked towards it opened the double heavy doors and eyes wide in horror.

_What are these?!_

She never knew these existed at all! All she was gowns, summer dresses and other types of frocks. But what she saw was totally different.

There were pair of pants but it was made up of a different fabric.

"Strange" Elsa as she ran her hand down the material of the pants.

_Rough yet soft._ Elsa thought. She glanced at the other clothing and sighed.

Closing her eyes she said, "this is going to be one long day".

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! Eglantina here! So what do u think about the story? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Explain everything in the reviews oh don't forget to throw in some your ideas I'm open to them. And if you noticed any grammatical errors or something like that don't forget to mention them. Oh and shout out to the first fav and follwer of this story: Becky! ( did I get the name right? I'm kind of confused). Don't forgot to fav/follow/review people! This is my first story so no hate please ;( . remember reviews = updates. **

**Just remember. Be you. Because no one in this world is capable of being you.**

**-Eglantina Fae.**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS in this story except for Lief, ozmatis and the rest of the councillors and characters that do not appear in Rise Of The Guardians or Frozen.**

**Stay awesome. Bye!**


End file.
